SANTA HE WON'T LET ME DOWN Pt2 BTS Ver
by FALLINHEON
Summary: [Pt.2 BTS VERSION] Kisah penantian, petualangan, dan kebahagiaan Jungkook di hari Natal. Siapa yang memberi kebahagiaan lebih banyak, Kim santalien atau Santa Kookie oppa? -Entahlah aku juga tidak yakin. Aku selalu yakin kalau santa tidak akan pernah mengecewakanku. Tapi sekali lagi, entahlah.- TAGS: JUNGKOOK, TAEHYUNG, V, VKOOK, TAEKOOK, BTS, BOYSLOVE, 4/5


**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **BANGTAN BOYS** **PAIRING** **:** **JEON JUNGKOOK** **& ****KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **SANTA HE WON'T LET ME DOWN**

 **Main Cast : Jeon JungKook**

 **Kim TaeHyung**

 **Length : Oneshoot.**

 **Genre :** **Hurt & Comfort, Angst.**

 **Rating :** **Teen** **. PG [1** **2** **+]**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro.**

 **Word (s):** **7210** **words**

 **Page(s) :** **23** **pages**

 **Edited** **since :** **0** **8** **;00 PM** **\- 10** **;28 PM** **December 23** **rd** **201** **5**

 **Disclaimer :** **this is just a fiction story about** **BANGTAN BOYS** **pairing** **Jeon Jungkook** **& ****Kim Taehyung** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©BIG HIT ENTERTAINMENT,** **BANGTAN BOYS** **, and their Parents** **.** **I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY** **.**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Dear Santa_**

 ** _Could you please lend me your ears. I got a wish list for you to hear._**

 ** _It hasn't been my kind of year, what about us?_**

 ** _Heartchache's been my middle name. I never wanna feel this way again._**

 ** _So, I'm asking for a Bohyukge. What about us?_**

 ** _I think this is gonna be a christmas worth rembering the best you'll ever see._**

 _Holler, namaku Jeon Jungkook. Kalian cukup memanggilku dengan nama belakangku; Jungkook. Kalian tau? Ini sudah pertengahan bulan Desember. Dan kalian tau apa artinya? Bukan, bukan salju dan secangkir cokelat hangat di malam hari. Bukan juga para ibu yang sibuk mondar mandir pasar swalayan untuk belanja bahan bahan kue buah. Tentu kalian pasti tau bulan Desember itu identik dengan Musim dingin, salju—tentu saja, kue buah, cokelat hangat dan yang paling penting itu, Hari raya Natal. Aku sangat senang, mengingat sebentar lagi Natal akan tiba. Jujur saja, aku sangat menyukai hari peringatan kelahiran Jesus kristus itu. bagiku, natal itu bukan hanya tentang merayakan suatu momen sakral yang dirayakan secara periodik. Bagiku, natal itu tentang kebersamaan, keceriaan, dan semangat. Hanya di malam natal aku bisa merasakan bagaimana hangatnya momen berkumpul walaupun kulit pucatku diterpa hembusan angin beku saat pergi berdo'a ke gereja pada pukul 7 malam. Pada malam natal, keluargaku biasanya akan pergi ke gereja, berdo'a dengan khidmat dan mengharap Tuhan bisa mendengarkan, makan kue buah bersama setibanya di rumah, lalu mengadakan pesta Barbeque di halaman belakang. Semua saudara sepupu dan kerabat dekat tumpah ruah di halaman belakang dan Aku sangat menunggu moment kebersamaannya yang selalu membuat tubuh kecilku menghangat. Hangatnya kebersamaan biasanya terus berlanjut hingga pagi menjelang dan kami semua berkumpul di ruang tamu ditemani pohon natal setinggi dua setengah meter dan berbagai kotak kado dengan pita lucu penuh warna. Bertukar kado merupakan salah satu adat wajib jika kalian mau bergabung dalam kemeriahan pesta natal kecil keluarga Jeon._

 _Oh iya, khusus untuk natal tahun ini, aku mempunyai satu harapan khusus pada Santa. Iya, kalian tidak salah baca. Aku tahu ini begitu kekanakan, diumurku yang mulai menginjak 22 tahun ini, aku masih percaya akan eksistensi pria tambun berjanggut putih itu. Konyol bukan? Tapi menurutku, justru itu merupakan hal yang paling menyenangkan. Dari kecil, aku selalu percaya pada Santa yang senang membagikan hadiah pada anak baik melalui cerobong asap. Aku percaya dan membiarkan pikiranku yang polos khas anak kecil membentuk imajinasinya, sampai aku yakin suatu saat nanti, saat dimana umurku sudah terlampau banyak dan pikiranku sudah terlalu sibuk untuk membentuk imajinasi tentang Santa. Bagiku, nikmati semua kejadian di dalam hidup ini. Entah itu menonton kartun animasi spongebob squarepants, percaya pada kelinci paskah, percaya pada Santa claus, atau bahkan masih meminum susu dari botol bayi. Karena menurutku, kita tidak akan mempunyai cukup waktu untuk bisa menikmati itu semua seiring dengan betambahnya umur. Salahkah pria dua puluh tiga tahun seperti diriku masih percaya Santa claus?_

 _Dear Santa, tahun ini merupakan tahun yang berat bagi si kelinci Jeon Jungkook. Seolah namaku berubah menjadi 'Jungkook si galau' dan aku benar benar galau dalam menjalani hari hariku untuk tahun ini. Sakit hati, cemas, cemburu dan terlalu terbawa pikiran seolah menghantuiku setiap saat. Aku bahkan takut jika aku tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya natal untuk tahun ini. Tahun ini, aku menjalani hampir setengah jalan tanpa 'orang itu'. rasanya amat sangat mengganggu, sungguh. Hey, jangan kalian pikir jika 'orang itu' sudah tiada untuk selama lamanya atau sebagainya. Duh, drama picisan sekali. 'orang itu' hanya… eum.. dia hanya ada keperluan kerja di negara tetangga; Jepang._

 _Dear Santa, aku punya satu permohonan bagimu. Hanya satu, dan aku berjanji akan menjadi anak baik agar kau mengabulkan permohonanku. Aku harap, 'orang itu' bisa merayakan natal dengan kehangatan sama seperti yang aku rasakan nanti. Ya, jikalau memang 'orang itu' terpaksa tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya natal bersamaku. Atau, aku berharap untuk mengubah hadiahku. Aku hanya mau hadiah berupa waktu luang. Ya, waktu luang yang akan aku berikan pada 'orang itu' dengan senang hati agar ia bisa merasakan hangatnya natal bersamaku. Santa, aku akan menjadi kelinci baik untuk natal tahun ini, aku janji. Untuk itu, kau bisa membawakan hadiahku untuknya._

 _Kalian tentu belum tahu siapa 'orang itu' kan? 'orang itu'…. sebut saja dia adalah seseorang yang selalu ada di dalam pikiranku, di dalam hatiku, di dalam igauan tidurku, dan selalu kusebut namanya di dalam rapalan do'a ku tiap malam. 'orang itu'… dia kekasihku, lebih tepatnya calon suamiku. Kami sudah bertuangan tujuh bulan yang lalu, tepatnya saat dia pertama kali pamit untuk mengejar mimpinya di Jepang. Dia memberiku cincin pertunangan di depan kedua orang tuaku tepat sehari sebelum keberangkatannya. Tentu aku merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Aku menerima lamarannya dan dia berwasiat untuk selalu percaya pada dirinya. Sebelumnya, ia berjanji akan pulang ke tanah air paling lama setelah tujuh bulan berlalu atau selambat lambatnya ketika penghujung tahun sudah tiba. Aku sangat sedih jika mengingat kejadian itu dan mengingat fakta kalau natal tahun ini dia tidak bisa merayakannya bersamaku._

 _Mungkin, jika dia memang bisa menemaniku merayakan hangatnya semangat natal tahun ini, aku yakin akan membuat ini akan menjadi natal terbaik bagi dirinya. Cukup Santa, aku hanya menginginkan suatu perubahan yang mungkin mustahil untuk terjadi. Tapi, untuk seterusnya, aku akan menjadi anak yang baik agar kau bisa melihatku dan—mungkin saja mengabulkan permohonanku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _I'm looking out through the window_**

 ** _F_** ** _ootsteps somewhere in the snow_**

 ** _It is still as fun_** ** _, j_** ** _ust like when I was young_** ** _?_**

 ** _M_** ** _emories from years ago_** ** _._**

Alarm ponselku berteriak tepat pada pukul delapan pagi. Aku juga yakin sepertinya teriakan ibu cukup kuat untuk mengangkat bahteraku yang sedang berlayar lautan mimpi.

Pukul delapan lebih lima menit, aku masih terduduk diatas ranjang sambil mengucek kedua kelopak mataku, Layaknya kebanyakan orang yang baru bangun tidur; mengumpulkan kesadaran. Kutengok ke jendela kaca kamarku yang sudah membeku, sepertinya kepingan salju turun dengan baik selama aku terlelap. Pemanas ruangan di kamarku juga berfungsi dengan baik karena untungnya aku tidak mati kedinginan dan membeku di dalam kamarku sendiri. Aku bisa melihat betapa bekunya udara diluar sana dari jendela kamarku yang seluruhnya tertutup embun basah. Mungkin itu karena perbedaan suhu yang teramat ekstrim antara suhu di kamarku dan di luar.

Aku mengusap pelan dengan pola melingkar permukaan kaca berbentuk persegi panjang itu lalu aku bisa melihat ada sekelompok anak kecil dengan mantel bulu dan penghangat telinga warna warni. Sekitar lima orang anak yang terdiri dari tiga anak perempuan dan dua anak laki laki. Salah satu anak laki laki kecil itu namanya Jeon Bohyuk dan aku kenal baik dengannya karena dia Sepupuku. Dia selalu mampir ke rumah ketika ia sendirian di rumah tanpa _nanny_ yang biasa menemaninya. Dan biasanya juga aku sengaja meminta Bohyuk untuk menemaniku ketika aku libur kerja atau saat ibu meninggalkanku sendiri untuk pergi belanja bulanan.

Dari atas ranjangku yang hangat, aku secara tak sadar tersenyum ketika Bohyuk bersama ke empat temannya terlihat serius membuat tuan manusia salju. Selesai dengan tuan manusia saljunya, mereka semua menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada lalu dengan khidmat berdo'a. Setelah salah satu dari mereka selesai, Bohyuk mengajaknya bergandengan membentuk lingkaran di sekitar tuan manusia salju itu dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Sebuah lagu yang cukup terkenal untuk dua tahun belakangan ini di kalangan anak anak, _Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?_

Aku sangat iri pada Bohyuk. Walaupun udara beku di luar sana dinginnya tak terkira, itu tidak melunturkan semangat natal Bohyuk dan teman temannya. Aku, sebenarnya juga ingin ikut bergabung dengan Bohyuk tapi tentu akan sangat canggung bagiku. Ya, walaupun Bohyuk dan aku tidak memiliki selisih tinggi badan yang terlalu nampak, tapi tetap saja. Bukan masalah jaga _image_ atau apa _–hey aku saja masih percaya Santa claus—_ Aku gampang sakit jika sudah musim dingin seperti ini, akan sangat fatal jika aku terlalu bersemangat hingga benar benar ikut merasakan udara beku itu bersama Bohyuk dan teman temannya.

Itu semua mengingatkanku akan suatu hal…..

 _Flashback_

 _"Jungkook-ah! Ayo kita main di luar dan buat malaikat dari salju."_

 _"T-api, ibu melarangku untuk bermain salju. Aku bisa demam."_

 _"Mommy tentu tidak akan marah padaku. Percayalah."_

 _Namanya Taehyung. Anak laki laki yang memaksaku main salju di luar tadi namanya Kim Taehyung; Si alien idiot. Memang benar sih, ibuku tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada Taehyung, ibu memang sudah menganggap anak itu bagian dari keluarga kecil Jeon. Bahkan sepertinya ibuku lebih sayang pada Taehyung daripada aku. Aku juga sudah dianggap bagian dari keluarga kecil Kim dan Taehyung juga berpikir jikalau ibunya lebih sayang padaku daripada anaknya sendiri._

 _Tiga lapis T-shirt, tiga lapis celana dalam, dua lapis celana training, satu jaket biasa, mantel bulu di lapisan luar, syal rajut yang melingkar di leher, penghangat telinga dengan bulu bulu warna biru laut, sepasang sarung tangan rajut motif segitiga dengan bahan wol asli, dan terakhir beanie rajut buatan ibuku. Oke, aku siap keluar dan menyambut Taehyung dengan penampilan-super-hangat milikku yang membuat sebagian wajahku menghilang. Jujur saja, bagian kerah leher mantel ini telalu tinggi bagiku dan ditambah syal rajutnya._

 _"Hai! Siap bermain?" Taehyung dan wajah antusiasnya menyambutku ketika pintu rumah terbuka. Aku belum sempat mengangguk tanda setuju tapi Taehyung langsung menarikku ke luar._

 _Dimana mana putih. Semua rumput dan dedaunan hijau berubah menjadi putih karena tertutup lapisan salju. Semua terlihat begitu putih sampai Taehyung mengajakku ke suatu titik di halaman depannya. Ada pohon natal bohongan dengan banyak hiasan warna warni dan berkedip diatasnya, ada tuan manusia salju berhidung wortel menyambut kami di samping pagar rumah, ada jalan setapak yang dihiasi banyak lampu lampu kecil di tepiannya, dan ada juga beberapa perlengkapan natal yang tercecer diatas salju. Sangat berbeda dengan keadaan halaman depan rumahku yang tampak sepi tanpa danya banyak ornamen ornamen seperti punya Taehyung. Aku bingung dan aku akan menanyakan hal itu pada ibu nanti._

 _"Kamu mau bermain disini?"_

 _"Iya." Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Garis melengkung menggantikan kedua kelopak matanya yang sipit ketika ia tersenyum._

 _"Mainannya kenapa berantakan di atas salju semua?." Tanyaku bingung sambil menyapukan pandangan ke segala titik halaman depan rumah Taehyung. Oh, tepat di depan pintu rumah Taehyung aku juga bisa melihat beberapa bola bola kecil dan gantungan lucu yang biasa orang dewasa letakkan diatas pohon natal._

 _"Supaya mudah mengambilnya. Kita akan menjadi malaikat dan pohon natal salju!"_

 _"Aku mau jadi malaikatnya!"_

 _"Kalau begitu, jangan buang buang waktu!"_

 _Aku kaget ketika Taehyung berteriak. Bukan, bukan karena suara cemprengnya. Bukan juga karena tuan manusia salju itu tiba tiba bergerak mendekati kami. Aku kaget karena tiba tiba Taehyung mendorong tubuhku. Alhasil, mendarat diatas salju dengan wajah terlebih dulu merupakan pilihan yang tidak bisa ditolak. Untungnya, syal rajutan buatan ibu cukup empuk untuk melindungi hidungku dari kerasnya tumpukan salju._

 _"Sekarang kamu gerakkan perlahan kedua tangan dan kakimu seperti kamu akan terbang ke angkasa."_

 _Masih dengan posisi yang sama, aku menuruti perintahnya. Tangan ke atas lalu ke bawah. Kaki terbuka, lalu tertutup. begitu seterusnya hingga aku bisa merasakan salju yang kutindih perlahan menipis. Setelah tiga menit bertahan dengan gerakan konyol itu, aku bangun dan mendapati hasilnya luar biasa. Malaikat saljunya tercetak jelas dan itu karena diriku. Ah, indahnya. Bentuknya seperti cookies kering yang biasa dibuat ibu._

 _"Sekarang giliranku."_

 _Taehyung merebahkan dirinya diatas hamparan salju lalu sedikit menggerakan kedua kakinya tanpa menggerakan kedua tangannya. Seperti yang ia bilang, ia akan membuat pohon natal salju. Dimulai dari bagian batang pohon, lalu ia menggambar bagian daun dengan sebuah pisau mainan. Taehyung tidak terlalu banyak bergerak gerak konyol di atas salju sepertiku. Tau begitu, aku tidak memilih malaikat salju tadi._

 _"Selesai, ayo kita menghiasnya." Senyum kemenangan terpatri di belah bibirnya yang pucat karena kedinginan. Taehyung lalu kembali menarik tanganku untuk memilih hiasannya._

 _"Apa tuan malaikat salju juga bisa di hias?" tanyaku bingung. Iya juga sih, kan biasanya pohon natal yang di hias, bukan sosok malaikat salju. Taehyung menangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berbagai macam hiasan di depan pintu rumahnya. Aku pun mengerti lalu mengambil beberapa bola bola berwarna hjau, merah, emas dan seutas renda renda warna warni –entah apa namanya. Kupikir pikir, akan lebih bagus jika tuan malaikat salju bisa mengenakan topi Santa. Maaf tuan Santa, ku pinjam dulu topimu untuk tuan malaikat salju, hehehe._

 _Tuan malaikat salju sudah selesai kuhias dengan banyak bola warna warni di sekitar sayapnya. Aku juga menambahkan hiasan renda pada bajunya lalu topi Santa diatas kepalanya. Bagus bukan? Sepetinya malaikat salju yang selalu memakai cincin di atas kepalanya sudah terlalu mainstream. Jadi, aku buat dia meminjam topi Santa claus. Taehyung juga sudah selesai dengan hiasan pohon natal saljunya. Tentu dengan hiasan berbentuk bintang di puncaknya, menambah kesan kreatif di hasil karyanya itu._

 _Lihat siapa yang datang berkunjung; ide brilian. Melihat Taehyung yang sedang asyik dengan hasil karyanya, aku iseng menggengam sedikit serpihan salju dan membentuknya menjadi bola bola kecil. saat Taehyung lengah, aku pun berjinjit pelan menghampiri anak laki laki krempeng itu lalu melemparkan satu bola salju kecil tepat di atas rambutnya._

 _"Ya! Jeon Jungkook!"_

 _Kesenangan kami bermain perang bola salju pun harus berakhir ketika sore hari menjemput dan ibunya Taehyung mengajakku makan malam di rumahnya._

 _Kabar baik dan kabar buruk datang ketika makan malam berlangsung. Kabar baiknya adalah, ibuku pulang dari kantor dan membawa banyak sekali susu pisang untukku dan Taehyung, kabar buruknya, aku terserang demam dan flu selama dua hari setelah ibu memberi sedikit omelan tentang aku yang tidak meminum vitamin C sebelum bermain di luar._

 _._

Kenangan yang tak terlupakan dan Tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Akankah itu terasa menyenangkan sama seperti saat aku kecil dulu? Duh, kenangan bertahun tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

 ** _This man he won't ever fail me._**

 ** _I know he's making his round._**

 ** _Reindeers are rushing, their ways through the night, Santa He won't let me down._**

Dari dulu, aku percaya bahwa Santa pasti tidak akan mengecewakanku. Seorang Jeon Jungkook pasti selalu mendapat predikat sebagai anak baik Santa setiap tahun dan dia akan selalu datang pada malam hari untuk membawakanku sekotak hadiah. Dulu, ibuku pernah bekata bahwa Jungkook kecil selalu menantikan kehadiran _Santa claus_ tepat di depan pintu dengan segelas susu cokelat hangat dan sepiring _cookies_ sebelum akhirnya Jungkook kecil jatuh tertidur. Aku gemas sendiri kala mengingat kejadian itu. rasanya, masa kecilku yang percaya akan banyak bualan terlalu indah untuk dikenang kembali. Mungkin pada saat itu, aku sangat menginginkan kehadiran Santa dan mengajaknya mampir sebentar untuk makan kudapan ringan sebelum ia kembali membagikan hadiah dengan kereta saljunya. Aku selalu menunggu tapi keadaan tidak pernah mendukung. Dan ibu selalu bilang kalau _Santa claus_ akan datang tepat di tengah malam, lalu pada dua jam sebelum kedatangannya, Jungkook kecil sudah tertidur nyenyak ditemani kudapan ringan diatas meja nakas.

Jungkook kecil sangat percaya pada bualan tentang _Santa claus_ , bahkan hingga ia menginjak umur dua puluh dua tahun seperti sekarang. Cuma bedanya, aku yang sudah dewasa ini cukup mengerti akan representasi sesungguhnya dari makna kebaikan yang dibawa oleh _Santa claus_. Saat umurku sepuluh tahun, aku sudah menemukan siapa orang yang berperan sebagai Santa dalam kehidupanku. Tentu selain kedua orang tuaku yang selalu membeli banyak hadiah pada malam natal.

Kalian bisa bayangkan betapa beratnya perjuanganku untuk bisa bertatap langsung dengan Santa setelah menahan kantuk berjam jam. Asal kalian tahu saja, aku selalu dididik untuk tidur malam tepat waktu. aku tidak bisa sedikitpun toleran untuk melewati jam tidur yang telah ditetapkan. Jadi, Jungkook si _sleepyhead_ ini belum terbiasa dan untuk yang pertama kalinya melewati zona nyaman untuk bisa tidur lewat dari pukul satu pagi. Hanya untuk satu malam itu dan seterusnya menjadi suatu kewajiban bagiku setiap malam natal.

Kim Taehyung. Ya, dia orangnya. Dia _Santa claus_ ku. Dia yang membuatku masih percaya pada Santa bahkan hingga aku akan menikah dengannya.

Taehyung kecil dengan kostum ala _Santa claus_ ternyata selalu mampir ke rumahku pada malam natal bersama kedua orang tuanya. Jika keluarga Jeon punya istiadat untuk mengadakan pesta Barbeque di halaman belakang rumah pada malam natal, maka ada keluarga Kim yang punya adat untuk mengunjungi para tetangga di tengah malam dengan si kecil Santa Kim yang membawa hadiah. Tentu mereka menjadikan rumah keluargaku sebagai tujuan akhir dari 'petualangan Santa' mereka karena ibu dan ayah selalu memaksa keluarga Taehyung untuk singgah sebentar lalu menikmati kalkun panggang sebagai makan malam.

Sejak saat itu aku tahu siapa yang ternyata hobi mencium keningku saat aku terlelap. Dan aku fakta lain terungkap bahwa ternyata Taehyung yang selalu menaruh kotak hadiah di bawah miniatur pohon natal di kamarku. Pantas saja ibu selalu berkelit jika kutanya tentang hadiah itu.

 _'Ibu sudah membelikanmu hadiah dan menaruhnya di bawah pohon natal kita, bukan pohon natalmu.'_

Itu yang selalu ibu katakan jika Jungkook kecil bangun dari tidurnya dan menanyakan hal yang sama setiap tahunnya. Sejak saat itu pula aku percaya bahwa Santa claus memang selalu datang ke kamarku, membawa sekotak hadiah dan bonus kecupan selamat malam sebelum aku beranjak tidur.

Ada perasaan bersalah yang aneh di dalam pikiran Jungkook kecil. pasalnya, ia selalu meninggalkan Taehyung kecil sendirian di kamarnya—tentu kejadian itu terjadi sebelum aku tahu kalau Taehyung selalu datang pada tengah malam. Salahkan pada sang ibu yang tidak membangunkan Jungkook dan mengatakan bahwa Taehyung datang berkunjung. Pasti sudah sedari dulu aku bisa melewatkan banyak momen menyenangkan bersama si Santa Kim.

"Tidak apa apa, aku suka melihat kamu tidur, jadi aku yang menyuruh _mommy_ untuk tidak membangunkanmu."

Jungkook kecil tidak bisa untuk tidak tersipu kala itu. Taehyung tidak pernah mengubah kebiasaannya; dia tetap memberikanku kecupan selamat malam sebelum aku benar benar jatuh tertidur. Mungkin jika dulu Jungkook kecil percaya pada _Santa claus_ yang datang dengan para rusa kutub menemaninya, maka sejak aku memutuskan untuk begadang malam itu, aku tahu hanya akan ada Santa Kim yang menyusuri jalan dan membagikan hadiah dengan kedua orang tua tercinta yang menemaninya.

.

.

.

 ** _And last night I have trouble sleeping_**

 ** _There's so much going on in my head._**

 ** _Hearing the sounds, through the chimney top stayed quiet in my bed._**

 _"Jungkook-ah, maafkan aku, tapi aku mau pertunangan ini batal!"_

 _"Ta-Tapi, kenapa?!"_

 _"Maafkan aku, aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari pada dirimu._

 _Oh God!_ Mungkin tidak ada mimpi yang paling buruk selain mimpi semalam. Aku terbangun pukul satu pagi dan tidak bisa tidur hingga sarapan pagi setelahnya. Aku terlalu mencemaskan keadaan Taehyung disana. Oh tidak, terlalu banyak hal yang ada di dalam kepalaku.

Ini tentang kamu yang tidak pernah menjawab panggilan dariku seminggu belakangan. Kim Taehyung sialan! Terlalu banyak perkerjaan seperti apa yang menyita seluruh waktumu untuk sekadar menelponku?! Aku percaya padamu seperti aku percaya pada Santa dan kelinci paskah. Tapi, tetap saja aku cemas memikirkanmu. Cemas memikirkan tentang mimpi buruk kemarin malam, apa benar pria sipit sepertimu memikat hati orang lain nun jauh disana? di Jepang? Apa aku sudah membuatmu bosan, Taehyung- _ah_? Apa aku perlu mengubah warna rambutku? Apa kamu marah padaku? Jawab teleponku alien Kim! _Argh_ , ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Ini semua membuatku semakin tertekan.

" _Yeoboseyo_? Bohyuk- _aaaaaahhh_."

"Ya? ada apa dengan suaramu _hyung_? Tidak biasanya manja seperti itu, pasti ada maunya."

"Heehehe, kau selalu mengerti diriku. Temani aku ke mall untuk membeli _hair dye_ baru."

"Nah, benar kan."

"Aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu di mall nan—"

"Jangan mulai mengecat tanpa aku, _hyung_!"

"—Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

 _Tut tut tut tut.._

Berkat sedikit pencerahan, akhirnya kuputuskan secara final untuk mengganti gaya rambut lengkap dengan warnanya. Untungnya Bohyuk mau. Ya setidaknya aku tidak pergi sendirian ke salon penuh wanita wanita penggosip itu. Walaupun ditemani anak kelas lima SD seperti dirinya, pergi ke mall kali ini tidak menutup kemungkinan jika aku hanya mengubah warna rambut, kalian mengerti kan?.

Pukul sebelas siang aku sudah berada di salon langgananku ditemani Bohyuk yang duduk manis di pojokan setelah aku lelah mendengar dirinya merengek dan membelikannya satu _bucket_ besar _red velvet ice cream_ baskin robins lengkap dengan permen kapas di sebelahnya. Awalnya aku sempat bingung memilih warna apa yang cocok untuk melapisi rambut bergaya poni lempar seperti ini, tapi Bohyuk dengan segala pemikiran polosnya membuat penampilanku jauh lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Tidak sia sia aku mengeluarkan tiga puluh ribu won untuk membelikannya es krim mahal itu.

" _Hyung_ , coba warna warna berani seperti eskrim yang aku makan ini. Warnanya seperti _wine_ apel yang biasa Taehyung _hyung_ kirim pada bibi. Pasti Taehyung _hyung_ akan menyukainya." Itu kata Bohyuk tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Kalau Taehyung dulu pernah bilang rambutku seperti ketumpahan sirup madu, mungkin sekarang dia akan berpikir jika aku menumpahkan satu botol penuh _wine_ anggur diatas kepalaku. Manis, sih. Tapi tetap agak feminim. Tapi, tak masalah bagiku

Oh.. aku ingat sesuatu.

"Bohyuk- _ah_ , ayo kita beli mainan dan beberapa kotak cokelat. Oh iya, nanti malam jangan lupa mampir ke rumah dan berapa ukuran bajumu?."

"Untuk apa, _hyung_?."

"Kita akan jadi _Santa claus_ malam ini!"

Tidak ada Taehyung, duo Santa Jeon akan beraksi. Siap membagikan kebahagian ditengah bekunya malam natal.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , yakin kita akan melakukan ini?"

Aku terkikik kecil melihat Bohyuk yang sedari tadi hanya menarik narik ujung bajunya. Tadi siang saat kita ke pusat perbelanjaan, kami sengaja mampir untuk membeli kostum Santa. Tapi ternyata, tidak ada baju yang pas untuk Bohyuk. Akhirnya, Bohyuk salah memilih dan sekarang bajunya malah terlalu kecil. Ya, tidak terlalu kecil sih, hanya bagian depannya yang terkadang ikut terangkat ketika Bohyuk mengangkat tangannya. Tapi itu tetap melindunginya dari cuaca beku ini.

"Kita akan berbagi kebahagiaan, kamu jangan ditekuk wajahnya. Senyum dan berikan salam hangat pada teman temanmu nanti."

"Oke, baiklah."

Aku membenarkan tampilan janggut putihku, begitu juga topinya. Di tangan kananku sudah ada kereta dorong dengan sebuah bungkusan besar di atasnya; hadiah sekotak cokelat siap dibagikan. Begitu juga dengan Bohyuk. Bedanya, Bohyuk membawa kereta dorong yang lebih kecil dengan bungkusan kado yang berisi mainan.

Pintu pertama di mulai. Aku tersenyum sebentar lalu mengetuk pintu rumah berwarna putih dengan hiasan dari daun _mistletoe_ dan buah _holly_ itu. tak lama, seorang ibu muda melongok dari balik pintunya.

"Ho..ho..ho… Selamat natal untuk anda nyonya, Tuhan memberkati anda malam ini. Kami punya hadiah untuk si kecil Bohyuk."

Aku kenal baik dengan ibu muda itu; ibunya Bohyuk. Wanita itu sempat bingung melihat kami berdua, mungkin ia merasa aneh melihat seorang Santa claus dengan rambut berwarna _Red wine_ sepertiku. aku pun menyapa terlebih dahulu. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu menerima bungkusan merah dengan pita yang kuberikan. Bohyuk yang berada di sampingku mulai menarik narik bajuku. Mungkin merasa tidak nyaman entah apa sebabnya.

"Sepertinya aku kenal suaramu. Biarkan aku berpikir sebentar." Wanita itu menaruh jari telunjuk di bibir dan bola matanya bergulir keatas seolah menerawang.

"Ah, kau pasti Jungkook kan? Lalu yang ini…" wanita itu menyeringai sambil melirik Bohyuk yang membuang muka di sampingku.

"Sepertinya Bohyuk akan senang menerima hadiah darimu. Tapi kupikir ia lebih senang untuk membagikan hadiah. Ah!—" wanita berseru lalu masuk sebentar tanpa menutup pintunya, aku dan Bohyuk saling berpandangan. Tak lama, wanita berambut pendek itu datang dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Jadi, aku menitipkan hadiah ini begitu juga dengan bungkusan permen lolipop ini. Aku tahu sepertinya konyol karena ini bukan halloween, tapi tidak apa apa kan? Kau bisa membagikan permen lolipop ini pada setiap anak yang kau temui."

"Baik!" aku mengangguk tanda mengerti, aku bisa melihat Bohyuk yang mulai bergerak tidak nyaman saat wanita itu hendak melanjutkan omongannya

"Hadiah ini untuk Bohyuk, kalau kalau kau melihatnya. Ucapkan terima kasih padanya karena sudah mau berbagi kebahagiaan malam ini. Katanya dia ingin ke rumahmu tadi, tapi mungkin kau tidak melihatnya. Jadi aku menitipkannya."

Bohyuk terdiam, ibunya tersenyum dan mengusak pucuk kepalanya sebentar lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Kau dengar itu? kau harus mempunyai semangat natal yang lebih untuk dibagikan." Kataku sambil melanjutkan perjalanan. Yah, Masih ada sekitar dua puluh rumah lagi yang harus aku singgahi sebelum akhirnya tengah malam dan keluargaku memulai acara pesta barbeque.

"Mau kau buka sekarang hadiahmu?"

"Tidak. Aku akan membukanya bersama Jungkook _hyung_ nanti saat kita pesta barbeque."

"Kalau begitu, jangan buang buang waktu lagi!"

Aku melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Bohyuk yang mendapat amunisi tambahan di atas trolinya. Setelah beberapa langkah, Kami bertemu kakak beradik Kim yang baru pulang dari gereja. Oh, ada tuan dan nyonya Kim juga.

"Selamat natal tuan dan nyonya Kim."

"Selamat natal juga untuk kalian. Tuhan memberkati."

"Bohyuk- _ah_!" Di belakang kedua pasangan tadi, ada seorang anak perempuan berseru senang, kedua kepangan rambutnya bergerak semangat. Lalu ada seorang pria bongsor yang sangat ku kenal. Kim Mingyu.

"Yeri- _ya_! Mingyu _Hyung_!" Bohyuk berseru tak kalah semangat. Saat anak perempuan berkepang dua itu mendekat, Bohyuk tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk temannya itu. duh, mereka manis sekali.

"Selamat Natal Kim Yerim. Tuhan memberkati kamu malam ini."

"Selamat Natal juga untukmu Santa Kookie _oppa_!" Yeri merentangkan kedua tangannnya dan aku sedikit membungkuk untuk menyambut pelukannya.

Ah, senangnya melihat kebahagiaan Yeri walau udara beku sedang menyelimuti kami. Anak anak seperti Bohyuk atau Yeri pasti punya keceriaan dan semangat yang lebih, pantas saja Taehyung senang melakukan ritual ini setiap tahun.

"Selamat Natal Mingyu _hyung_!"

"Selamat natal Bohyuk- _ah_."

"Oh, ada Mingyu juga ternyata. Hehehe. Selamat natal Kim Mingyu, Tuhan memberkatimu malam ini."

"Selamat Natal juga Jeon Jungkook! Tuhan memberkati."

"Wah senangnya. Jungkook dan Bohyuk sangat menggemaskan. Tumben sekali malam malam begini." Tukas ibunya Mingyu, wanita paruh baya itu mencubit kedua pipi kami; ia merasa gemas.

"Terima kasih, bibi."

"Yeri- _ya_ , ini ada hadiah dari kami."

"Wah, hanya Yeri yang mendapatkannya? Bagaimana denganku? Tidak adakah yang mau memberi Mingyu si tampan ini hadiah?" Mingyu membeo ketika melihat adik perempuannya itu menerima kotak hadiah dari Bohyuk. Aku teringat sesuatu dan mengeluarkan dua bungkus permen lolipop amanat dari ibunya Bohyuk.

"Hanya ada satu hadiah dan masing masing satu permen untuk kalian. Jangan lupa datang ke rumahku jika punya waktu luang."

"Ya, Mingyu _hyung_ bisa berbagi dengan Yeri."

"Senangnya dapat hadiah. Setelah ini, apa yang harus kalian katakan pada tuan santa?" Tuan Kim memberi instruksi pada kedua buah hatinya sambil tersenyum. Kerutan di sekitar kelopak matanya jadi terlihat jelas karenanya.

"Terima kasih banyak atas hadiahnya tuan santa. Tuhan memberkati kalian." Yeri dan Mingyu kompakan berseru sambil membungkuk. Aku dan Bohyuk juga ikut membungkuk hormat sebelum melanjutkan petualangan santa ini.

"Senangnya bisa melihat orang orang bahagia karena kita, benar kan _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja! Makanya kau tidak boleh lesu di malam natal seperti ini!."

"Pantas saja Taehyung _hyung_ selalu melakukannya setiap tahun."

"Taehyung, ya…" Duh, kenapa tiba tiba Bohyuk membahasa soal orang sipit itu sih? Membuat semangatku sedikit menurun saja, eh tapi! Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tetap membakar semangat demi Taehyung. Hal hal yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Taehyung tidak akan membuatku baper—

" _Hyung_ , kapan Taehyung hyung pulang? Apa ia tidak akan bergabung di malam _Barbeque_ nanti?"

"aku tidak tahu Bohyuk- _ah_ mungkin ia sangat sibuk _._ "

—semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

Pukul setengah sebelas malam, jalanan komplek semakin ramai dengan kebanyakan orang orang yang berbondong bondong ingin menyaksikan pesta kembang api yang digelar oleh walikota di taman kota tepat pukul dua belas malam nanti. Sempat terlintas di pikiranku untuk ikut melihat langit malam yang berbondong bondong ingin menyaksikan pesta kembang api yang digelar oleh walikota di taman kota tepat pukul dua belas malam nanti. Sempat terlintas di pikiranku untuk ikut melihat langit malam yang bertaburan kembang api itu, namun pasti semua tamu undangan sudah berkumpul untuk menggelar acaranya sendiri. Acara akan tambah seru karena dari halaman belakang bisa terlihat jelas lanskap langit yang penuh dengan taburan kembang api.

" _Merry keuriseumaseu! Good bless you!_ "

Gadis cilik blasteran itu hanya tertawa renyah saat Bohyuk berteriak dari kejauhan dengan bahasa Inggris yang pas-pasan. Aku juga sempat tertawa sebelum akhirnya Bohyuk mencubit perutku. Aku yakin itu meninggalkan akan meninggalkan bercak biru.

"Seharusnya _God bless you_. Bukan _Good_."

"Yah, yang tadi salah dong?" Bohyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Tidak apa, Sofia pasti bisa maklum."

Rumah di pertingaan jalan itu menjadi destinasi terakhir dari petualangan kami. Entah kenapa sejak tadi Bohyuk selalu bersemangat ketika mengunjungi rumah kakak kelasnya yang berasal dari Amerika itu.

"Aku sudah belajar dengan keras. Tahun depan aku akan belajar lebih giat lagi!"

Ah, mungkin saja Bohyuk sudah cukup lama melewatkan waktu luangnya di liburan ini untuk belajar bahasa inggris hanya untuk menyapa Sofia. Apalagi ternyata tetangga barunya itu akan menyekolahkan si bungsu bersama dengan kakaknya; Hansol. Omong omong, keluarga mereka baru pindah satu tahun yang lalu dari Amerika. Otomatis Bohyuk bisa bertemu dengan Sofia di sekolahnya. Oke, sekarang aku paham.

Rumah Choi bersaudara telah menjadi penutup, dengan Bohyuk yang gembira bisa membawa pulang hadiah dari nenek Ahn, bibi Shin dan dari Sofia, ternyata anak bule itu manis juga ya. Hah, aku bahkan hanya mendapat sekotak hadiah dari nenek Ahn yang kuyakin isinya _sweater_ sederhana hasil rajutannya sendiri. Nenek tua baik hati yang selalu menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya untuk merajut _sweater_ entah untuk siapa.

"Kau masih menyimpan fotoku dengan gadis bule tadi kan, _hyung_? Ia cantik sekali."

"Maksudmu ini?." Aku memperlihatkan ponselku pada Bohyuk, anak itu langsung menunjuk nunjuk layarnya sambil terus berteriak heboh.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! kau bisa mencetak ini untukku hyung! Aku akan menggantungnya di pohon natal nanti."

"Tapi kau harus janji untuk datang ke malam _barbeque_ nanti. Jangan tidur dulu."

"Tentu!—eh! Lihat!" Bohyuk berlari kecil meninggalkanku. Anak laki laki itu menuju satu titik di bawah pohon kenari tua tanpa daun. Ujung topi merahnya bergoyang dan ujung bajunya sedikit terangkat karena terlalu bersemangat menunjukkanku sesuatu. Dengan penasaran, aku pun berjalan menuju kemana Bohyuk berdiri sambil terus menarik troli hadiah yang kini hanya terdapat kantung kosong diatasnya.

" _Hyung_! Dia tuan manusia salju yang kami buat kemarin siang. ternyata ia masih berada disini, syukurlah." Bohyuk mengusap dadanya dramatis seolah hal yang menegangkan baru saja lenyap dari pandangannya.

Tuan manusia salju, ya? seingatku, hanya ada satu orang yang menyebut benda beku itu dengan sebutan 'tuan' di depan namanya…

" _Hyung_ , kenapa melamun?"

"Eh?! Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Aku diajarkan Taehyung _hyung_ menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk tuan manusia salju. Sebelum ada lagu _do you want to build a snowman_ , Taehyung _hyung_ biasa menyanyikan lagu ini… _ekhem_

 _Tuan, Tuan, Tuan~_

 _Tuan manusia salju berhidung Wortel~_

 _Tuan, apakah anda sakit?_ —"

Aku tau lagu ini….

" _Anda terasa dingin._

 _Tuan, kami akan memberikanmu pelukan hangat._

 _Maka tuan manusia salju akan mengucapkan selamat natal pada kami~_ "

Ternyata Taehyung juga mengajarkan lagu ini pada Bohyuk. Lagu ini, lagu yang mengingatkanku….

"Jungkook hyung juga tau lagu ini? Waaahh." Bohyuk menatapku dengan bola matanya yang berbinar kagum, aku hanya… memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong tanpa arti. Duh, jadi ingat Taehyung lagi kan. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang yah? Manusia itu selalu membuatku cemas.

"…..hahhh…"

"Jungkook _hyung_ rindu Taehyung _hyung_ , ya?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi, aku yakin Taehyung baik baik saja di sana. Ayo kita pulang dan kau ganti baju."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang….."

Aroma daging panggang, pasta cabai dan suara teriakan anak kecil langsung menyambutku saat kubuka pintu rumah. Aku melepas sepatu _boot_ , menaruhnya di rak dekat pintu, lalu menggantung topi santa beserta janggutnya. Walaupun ini musim dingin tapi sepertinya tubuhku terasa sangat lengket karena berkeringat. Agak panas memang bahan kostum santa ini karena memang untuk itu lah mereka di buat.

 _'Ganti baju lalu mencetak foto.. tidur sebentar kalau cukup.'_

"Hooaaamm… Jam berapa ini? Lelah sekali."

Pukul setengah dua belas malam. Masih banyak waktu tersisa untuk melakukannya.

"Jungkook sayang?! Sudah pulang, Ya?" itu pasti suara ibu cempreng ibu. Suara dentingan sendok, spatula, dan berbagai suara mendesis juga ikut menyahut dari arah dapur.

"Iya, bu. Ibu senang sekali sepertinya." Aku menyahut dengan posisi tidak berubah, masih berdiri mematung dengan mata sayu dan badan lemas. Eh, tunggu dulu! Untuk apa aku masih berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini ya?.

"Jungkook sayang, cepat ganti bajumu. Tentu kau tidak santa muntah muntah setelah memelukmu bukan?"

Hah? Santa? Barusan aku menjadi santa, siapa santa yang akan memelukku? Paling paling ayah. Aku berjalan melewati dapur dan tentu saja aku sekilas bisa melihat beliau sibuk dengan masakannya. Oh, ada bibi Lee dan bibi Ahn juga sudah datang. Ah, pasti si kembar Lee juga datang. Lihat saja, dua anak itu tidak akan lepas dari pelukanku nanti.

"Bangunkan aku jika sudah mau mulai. Aku ingin mencetak foto lalu tidur sebentar. Aku lelah sekali."

"Pastikan dirimu siap, Jungkook sayang."

Ambigu… ah, masa bodoh lah. Aku harus cepat cepat mencetak foto itu atau aku kehilangan waktu berhargaku.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_**

 ** _I always got expectations, I'm hearing sleigh bells right now…_**

 _Sret.. sret.. sret.. sret.._

Lelaki manis itu duduk sambil menghadap ke meja belajarnya, ia terus menatap jengah ponselnya, sesekali kepalanya terantuk karena tingkat kesadarannya mungkin tidak lebih dari sepuluh persen sekarang. Ditemani dengan suara mesin pencetak yang masih bekerja, pertahanan Jungkook akhirnya runtuh juga dan ia jatuh tertidur. Layar ponselnya masih menyala dan beberapa kertas foto yang mencetak kenangannya itu jatuh ke lantai.

 _3 of 5 page left_ …

 _Jungkook terus berjalan di ruangan hijau. Jungkook bingung tentu saja karena seingatnya, ia tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat ini. Penah Jungkook mempelajari sesuatu tentang mimpi, tapi seingatnya, tidak ada kata ruangan hijau di dalam materinya. Jungkook berjalan kesana kemari, tanpa arah._

 _Lelaki berambut merah tua itu lelah setelah akhirnya berjalan tanpa kepastian selama lima menit. Oh tidak. Ini gawat, mulai ada suara suara aneh yang masuk ke dalam telinganya. Jungkook pikir itu suara gemerincing lonceng yang ada di kereta salju santa. Oh, apa santa juga mengunjungi ruangan hijau ini? Jungkook bangkit berdiri dan coba mencari asal suara itu. sedari tadi ia hanya mendengar bunyi lonceng yang semakin keras atau tidak sama sekali._

 _"Jungkook-ah, bangun. mommy sudah memanggilmu."_

 _Kini, sayup sayup Jungkook bisa mendengar suara berat seorang laki laki. Asalnya dari permukaan ruangan hijau ini, namun Suara itu seolah menjauh ketika Jungkook coba mencari darimana asalnya. sepertinya itu—_

DOK..DOK..DOK…DOK..

"JUNGKOOK SAYANG BANGUN ATAU KAU TIDAK AKAN MENDAPATKAN MAKAN MALAMMU."

Lelaki manis itu perlahan mulai mengangkat kepalanya, tersadar, mengerjapkan kelopak matanya sebentar, melihat jam digital di ponselnya, lalu mengambil hasil cetakan foto—.

"Eh?! Kemana semua kertas itu pergi? Aku rasa petualangan santa bersama Bohyuk tadi itu bukan mimpi. Bahkan Bohyuk merengek padaku."

Jungkook bingung sekarang. Diperiksanya ke bawah meja, tidak ada. Di bawah tumpukkan modul belajarnya, tidak ada. Di kolong tempat tidurnya—Jungkook pikir bisa saja semua kertas itu melayang ke kolong kasur tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Aplikasi di ponselnya juga berkata kalau semua foto dengan gaya polaroid itu sudah selesai dicetak semua. Hah, Bohyuk pasti akan mengutuknya kali ini.

Jungkook berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya sebelum—

" _Hyung_!"

"Astaga Tuhan. Bohyuk kau mengangetkanku."

" _Hyung_ , ayo cepat pakai mantelmu. Kau tidak akan mati membeku di halaman belakang rumahmu sendiri bukan?" kata Bohyuk dengan semangat yang berapi api. Lelaki mungil itu terus saja melompat lompat dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya sebentar sebelum ia meraih mantel di balik pintunya dan berjalan tergesa gesa karena Bohyuk mendorongnya.

 _'Bohyuk tidak menanyakan soal foto tadi, tumben. Bahkan sebiji permen licorice pun tidak akan lepas dari ingatannya.'_ Bisik pikiran Jungkook.

Jungkook –ditemani Bohyuk tentunya, sudah sampai di dapur. Suasananya kini seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dibanding tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Samar samar Jungkook bisa mendengar berbagai macam suara dari balik pintu putih di hadapannya.

" _Hyung_ , ayo buka pintunya. Tunggu apalagi?"

"Tunggu dulu. Bohyuk- _ah_ , kapan kau datang kesini?"

"Aku pulang ke rumah dan ganti baju dengan cepat lalu segera menyusulmu. Aku mengikutimu sejak kau masuk ke kamar." Kata Bohyuk polos.

"Jadi, tadi kau ada di belakangku?"

"Ya. tadinya aku mau ikut ke kamar tapi Chan dan Seungkwan menarikku untuk menyiapkan hadiah di bawah pohon natal. Banyak sekali loh!"

 _'Itu berarti Bohyuk tidak menyelinap ke kamarku dan mengambil kertas fotonya.'_

"Oke baiklah."

.

.

.

.

 ** _I can't believe what I see, No No._**

 ** _They're under that tree, got a present for me._**

 ** _Santa he won't let me…_**

 ** _Santa he won't let me…_**

Jungkook memutar kenop pintunya diiringi tepuk tangan semangat dari Bohyuk, entah untuk apa. semilir hembusan angin beku menyambut Bohyuk dan Jungkook begitu pintu terbuka. Bohyuk langsung berlari menuju Sofia dan teman temannya. Jungkook menghela nafas sebentar lalu melangkah pelan menuju sekelompok remaja yang tengah asyik melingkari api unggun di tengahnya. Jungkook juga ragu sebenarnya, kenapa ia tidak bersemangat kali ini. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Oh! _Ni hao_ , _Gēgē_! Apa kabar?" salah satu remaja berambut pirang seperti anjing puddle itu menyadari kehadiran Jungkook dan melambaikan tangannya tinggi tinggi ke udara, membuat ketiga remaja lainnya ikut menaruh atensi pada eksistensi Jungkook yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Halo, Minghao- _ah_! _Xièxiè_.sudah bertanya. Aku oke. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kapan kau datang ke Korea?."

"Aku baru tiba kemarin siang. maaf baru bisa mengunjungimu."

"Ah, tidak apa. santai saja."

"Jungkook _-ah_ kau terlihat lesu. Apa kau sakit? Demam mungkin?" remaja bergigi vampir itu ikut nimbrung. Jungkook akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan sekelompok remaja yang kini asyik memanggang sosis.

"Begitu? Kurasa aku oke." Tukas Jungkook sambil duduk di samping Hansol. Remaja bule itu sibuk menyayat sebuah sosis, melumurinya dengan sedikit saus bumbu, menusuknya lalu memberikannya pada Jungkook.

"Padahal baru dua jam yang lalu aku melihat Jungkook _hyung_ begitu semangat membagikan hadiah bersama Bohyuk." Sahut Hansol yang langsung disetujui semuanya.

"Aku hanya… butuh _moodbooster_ mungkin. Entahlah."

" _Hyung_! Apa kau masih percaya pada santa?" itu Seungkwan yang bertanya

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jungkook tanpa melepas pandangan dari sosisnya. Minghao, Hansol, Mingyu, dan Seungkwan menyeringai penuh arti.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau pernah merasa kalau santa pernah mengecewakanmu?." Pertanyaan Hansol membuat Jungkook sedikit tertegun.

"Apa maksudmu?."

"Maksud—"

"Maksudnya, semacam.. ya, kau tidak mendapatkan apa yang sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan pada tahun ini. Kurang lebih begitu." Potong Minghao semangat, membuat Hansol mengedikkan bahunya acuh lalu kembali memanggang sosisnya.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak yakin. Aku selalu yakin kalau santa tidak akan pernah mengecewakanku. Tapi sekali lagi, entahlah."

"Oh, seperti itu." Koor mereka berempat.

"Ah, kalian disini rupanya."

"Ah, _W_ _ǎ_ _n'ān_ _W_ _ǎ_ _n'ān, āyí_.." –Minghao membungkuk;

"Selamat malam nyonya Jeon." –Mingyu membungkuk;

"Selamat malam bibi Jeon." –Seungkwan membungkuk;

"Selamat malam ma'am." –Hansol juga ikut membungkuk.

"Selamat malam semuanya. Ayo kita foto sebentar sambil menghitung mundur, lalu setelah ini kalian bebas makan sepuasnya. Semua sudah berkumpul menanti kalian. Ayo." Titah wanita paruh baya itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Jungkook, Hansol, Minghao, Mingyu dan Jungkook pun berdiri lalu berjalan menuju sebuah pohon natal besar di tengah tengah. Jungkook berhenti sebentar lalu melihat sesuatu mencolok yang ada di genggaman sang ibu. Sesuatu terbuat dari logam dan berwarna merah muda.

"Ibu, sejak kapan ponsel ibu berubah menjadi 6s? apa ayah membelikannya sebagai hadiah natal tahun ini?."

"Ah, ini. Ibu dapatkan karena ibu telah menjadi anak baik santa." Katanya dengan wjaah sumringah. Seolah beliau anak kecil yang pamer padaku karena mendapat sebuah lolipop dari santa.

Jungkook mengangguk paham…. Santa? Ibunya membayar seseorang untuk menjadi santa? Atau ada sepupu dewasanya yang rela dipermalukan dengan memakai kostum santa?

Semua sudah berkumpul disana. para tetangga, sepupu dan kerabat Jungkook ramai berebut tempat yang pas untuk berpose, meja besar yang khusus disiapkan untuk berfoto itu kini penuh terisi oleh para tamu. Jungkook dan kawan baru dadakannya kini ada di bagian kanan meja yang memang khusus untuk anak remaja. Khusus untuk Mingyu, karena ia terlalu bongsor jadi dia mendapat tempat spesial di belakang anak anak lainnya.

Semua sudah siap. Seseorang berkostum santa tengah sibuk menyiapkan DSLR nya di depan, para orang tua di sebelah kiri, anak anak kecil di tengah, dan para remaja di bagian kanan.

 _'Oh, jadi itu si santa kaya itu. Mungkin ia selingkuhan ibu.'_ Jungkook membatin durhaka.

"Semua siap." Seseorang berkostum santa tadi mengacungkan jempolnya dan seketika itu juga ia berlari menuju barisan. Ia berdiri di samping Jungkook yang memang kebetulan kosong lalu merangkul bahunya sok akrab. Para tamu pun mulai kompakan menghitung dari hitungan lima.

"LIMA

EMPAT

TIGA

DUA

SATU.."

"Semua bilang _kimchi_!". Ibunya Jungkook berteriak

"KIMCHI!"

 _Flash_

 _"MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

Lampu _flash_ dari kamera itu menandakan berakhirnya hari dan juga menyambut datangnya hari natal, seketika itu juga para tamu beranjak bubar lalu saling memberi ucapan selamat natal.

"Ho…ho…hoo Jungkook- _ah_ selamat natal!"

Jungkook kebagian ucapan selamat dari seseorang berkostum santa tadi. Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya sebelum ia membalas jabatan tangan dari si santa.

"Selamat natal ju—." Tanpa diduga, seseorang berkostum santa tadi tidak hanya menjabat tangannya, ia juga membawa Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu." Katanya sambil mengusap usap pucuk kepala Jungkook.

"Ta-Taehyung? Apa ini kau?"

"Tentu. Maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir." Suara baritone itu mulai meracuni pendengarannya.

"Taehyung, aku senang kau baik baik saja."

Jungkook mulai terisak di dalam pelukannya. Sumpah, Jungkook senang bukan main ternyata Taehyung bisa bergabung merayakan hangatnya suasana natal bersamanya. Jungkook senang, terharu, marah, kaget dan tentu saja masih tidak percaya bahwa lelaki berkostum _santa claus_ dipelukannya ini adalah Taehyung, Kim Taehyung calon suaminya kelak.

Taehyung melepas pelukannya lalu menatap manik hitam Jungkook yang sudah berair. Taehyung tersenyum sebentar lalu melepas janggut putih dan topi merahnya. Jungkook semakin mengembangkan senyumannya tatkala benar seorang Taehyung yang kini di peluknya. Jujur, di dalam hatinya ia selalu bertanya tanya, apa benar manusia tampan ini kelak akan menjadi calon pendampingnya? Apakah ia seseorang yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan paket lengkap seperti Kwon Taehyung? Sekarang ia tampan, lebih sedikit berisi dan tentunya lebih tinggi. Ia baik hati, dermawan dan suka berbagi kebahagiaan pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

"Kemana kau saat aku menghubungimu?" Jungkook kembali menubruk Taehyung dengan pelukannya, ia mendekap tubuhnya lebih erat dan semakin erat. Jungkook coba menyalurkan kehangatan pada Taehyung asal kalian tahu saja.

"Maaf tapi itu perintah _mommy_."

"Hih, dasar—"

"—Apa kau juga yang mengambil semua kertas foto polaroid ku?"

"Ya, tentu. Aku gantung itu di pohon natal." Detik berikutnya, Jungkook menginjak kaki Taehyung. Pria tirus itu hanya meringis sambil senyum senyum mesum.

"Kenapa kau selalu diam diam menyelinap ke kamarku, hah? Kim Santalien?"

"Karena aku menyukainya."

.

.

.

 ** _Santa he won't let me down…_**

 ** _Won't let me… Down~_**

"Jungkook- _ah_ , harusnya kau makan lebih banyak daging. Lihat tubuhmu yang kurus itu. kau bahkan terlihat tidak punya bokong untuk duduk."

Semuanya tengah berkumpul di meja makan besar dengan masing masing jatah makan malamnya, begitupula dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang duduk bersebelahan sedang asyik menyantap sepiring _steak tenderloin_ dan sate sosis ala _chef_ Jungkook. Ngomong ngomong, itu tadi ibunya Jungkook yang bilang. Kini, wanita paruh baya itu sibuk memotret makanannya kekinian dengan ponsel barunya. Ngomong ngomong, setelah beberapa waktu lalu ngobrol dengan Taehyung, ternyata ponsel baru ibunya itu pemberian dari Taehyung dan semua hadiah natal yang ada di bawah pohon natal juga pemberian dari Taehyung. Tentu Jungkook juga mendapat jatahnya, awalnya, Jungkook sempat ngambek karena mendapat hadiah yang sangat kecil dibanding Bohyuk dan teman temannya, namun setelah tahu kalau Kotak kecil itu berisi liontin dengan bandul kristal safir berinisial namanya, Jungkook dengan bangga memamerkan itu pada sang ibu.

"Benar begitu, Taehyung- _ah_? Apakah aku tidak punya bokong? Lalu aku nanti dengan apa aku duduk?" mata Jungkook mulai berarir lagi, Taehyung panik dibuatnya. Namun, bukan Taehyung namanya kalau tidak bisa memperbaiki suasana.

"Tidak apa kau tidak bisa duduk, nanti Jeon Jungkook si imut ini duduk di pelaminan bareng abang yah?"

 **^THE END^**

 **A/N :**

 **JEON BOHYUK ITU ADEKNYA JEON WONWOO DAN DIA LINE 98… OKE UDAH TAU KAN SEKARANG? KALAU ADA KESALAHAN PENULISAN BISA KALIAN SAMPAIKAN DI KOTAK REVIEW… COZ INI REMAKE DENGAN WORD TERBANYAK YANG PERNAH GUA EDIT DAN GUA PUSING NGEDITNYA SUMPAH… KALAU ADA YANG RANCU ATAU GA SESUAI SAMA IMAGINE KALIAN, BISA TANYA LANGSUNG DI KOTAK REVIEW ATAU PRIVATE MESSAGE BILA PERLU.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA SAMPAI ENDING XD KALIAN LUAR BIASA!**

 **AT LAST, REVIEW, FAVS, DAN FOLLOW SANGAT BERARTI. DAN NANTIKAN SPESIAL STORY DARI SATU PAKET BUNDLE SPECIAL X-MAS FANFICTION "SANTA HE WON'T LET ME DOWN" PADA TANGGAL 25 DESEMBER 2015 !**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/**

 **ALHAM BASKOR** **O**


End file.
